Auld Lang Syne
by Anarchist278
Summary: Dan prepares to bid farewell to the old year from the confines of his jail cell. But what will 2007 hold for him and those he loves the most?


_**A.N This story was wrote as a response to a challenge posted on another board. It deals with one of my favorite pairings at the moment of Karen and Dan and the aftermath of Dan's decision to take the fall for Nathan. I know it doesn't follow the timeline of the show. This was done deliberately as it had to be a New Year's fic as a requirement of the challenge it was wrote for. It was also wrote back in December before the new season started. Hopefully that explains why the timelines a bit skewed. Hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think.**_

**_Disclaimer:- I don't own the characters of One Tree Hill or the song used at the beginning and ending of this story._**

**Auld Lang Syne**

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And days of auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne_

He raised his head from his hands groaning at the drunken voices ringing in his ears. They were starting early this year. He supposed he couldn't blame them. They after all had something to celebrate.

He listened as the voices faded into the distance. He would give anything to be out there right now seeing in the beginning of 2007, welcoming in the New Year with the woman he'd never once stopped loving but he knew it was impossible. Instead he was here listening to the sounds of the revellers as they farewelled 2006 and raucously prepared to welcome 2007.

Tonight was the night that everyone was supposed to reminisce back on the year that had been and make themselves promises for the one that lay ahead. He thought back to the resolutions he'd made over the years and how he had failed at each and every one of them. This was the year it was all supposed to be different. Up until a month ago he had been eagerly anticipating this night, keen to continue the reformation of character he had begun with such high hopes, determined that this time he would persevere, this time he would become the man he had always thought he could be. 2007 should have been his chance at redemption; the year that he reclaimed the life he'd been longing to have for far too long

Things had changed so much for him in the past twelve months. If someone could have looked into a crystal ball and told him what was to come he would have laughed in their face.

Who would have ever dreamed that he would have murdered his brother in cold blood, drove his wife into rehab not once but twice and become Mayor of Tree Hill in a time span that just barely encompassed six months? The six months that followed though had held perhaps the biggest surprise as he had begun to rebuild his relationship with the only woman he had ever truly loved. Karen and his sons were the only bright spots in his life and now he would be lucky if he ever saw them again.

But even now sitting in this jail cell contemplating a long and lonely life without any of them he couldn't summon up any regret for the instinct that led him here. He'd done the only thing he could do, to save his son, to save his grandchild and to a lesser extent to save himself. He knew he had done a lot of things in his life that many would frown upon, hell even he sometimes found himself wondering if perhaps he really was the soulless creature that the vast majority of his peers believed him to be, but he had truly believed he had been given an opportunity to change and he had eagerly grasped it with both hands.

Karen had been the catalyst for his attempts to change, to regain his sense of decency, to be able to once again feel pride in the man he was. In some respects though she was also what led to his downfall. Knowing what he had done to her and Lucas all those years ago, the life they had been shackled with because of his absence had burned within him and the very idea that his son's wife and child may be forced into the same situation had been more than he could bare. He couldn't let Haley and their child go through life without Nathan.

The sight that had confronted him when he had raced out of the café that night had rocked him to his very core. Haley's broken body lying on the pavement with Lucas frantically calling 911. He had madly searched for Nathan amongst the chaos, taking off at a run as he saw his son punching the prone form of Daunte on the ground. He had to stop him; he couldn't let him destroy his life in that way. Grabbing his arm he had pulled him away, quickly examining the body on the ground. His gut had twisted into knots as his worst fears were realised, the man was dead and Nathan it seemed was responsible.

The police sirens wailing in the distance had spurred him into action, no other thought in his head but the fate of his son and the family he would leave behind.

"Go on Nate," he heard the protest in his son's voice almost as if from a distance.

"Dad."

"Haley needs you, YOUR child needs you. GO!!"

He couldn't allow this bastard to consign Haley and her child to the same fate that had been bestowed on Karen and Lucas all those years ago. There were few things that he had paused to regret in his life but there was no denying the regret he felt over leaving them.

He had pounded his hand into the asphalt welcoming the sight of the blood that would hopefully save Nathan, barely flinching even though consciously he knew there must be pain radiating through his hand at that moment. He couldn't feel it. He stared at the blood pouring from his knuckles as the patrol cars screeched to a stop and guns were aimed in his direction. He rose slowly to his feet, hands in the air in the classic pose of one being apprehended by the law.

They had brought him here that night, only four days ago. Four days that felt like a lifetime. Nathan had come to see him once and despite his every instinct screaming at him not to see his son he had spoken to him briefly. The conversation had gone much as he expected, Nathan pleading with him to tell them the truth even contemplating going to the police himself and turning himself in. Nathan had also told him that the Scott Basketball Dynasty was set to continue with the news that he and Haley were expecting a boy. That news had only strengthened his resolve to ensure that Nathan was there to provide a positive male influence for his son, just as he had been unable to do for either of his boys. He couldn't let this all be for nothing.

The next day he had received the news that Haley and the baby were ok, that Lucas was recovering from the cardiac arrest he had suffered that night and he was glad for them. He had done his best to block them all from his mind though, knowing that thoughts of his family would only make him weak.

He may not have been guilty of the crime he was being accused of but he was guilty of others and for that reason he would stay here and not fight the charges against him. This was his penance for the crimes he had committed, for killing Keith and letting Nathan become embroiled in that whole mess with Daunte. If it weren't for him then none of this would have happened. If he had just been able to do something to help Nathan when he asked, if he had lent him the money when he came to him, Daunte would never have had the opportunity to cause the damage he had.

He looked through the bars at the clock on the wall. 11:17, only forty three minutes until the New Year would begin. He wondered how many other New Year's he would welcome from a jail cell. Being charged with manslaughter would almost certainly see him doing serious time.

He looked up as the sound of footsteps sounded in the hall. He watched as the police officer approached nonchalantly jangling the keys in his hand.

"Well Mayor Scott," he said with a smirk, "It looks as though this may be your lucky night after all. It seems you have friends in high places. Someone put a rush on that autopsy report and you're in the clear. You're not responsible for the death; it was a result of the impact of the car crash. Oh and the lab has confirmed that the injuries to your hand were caused by you hitting the asphalt. Just why you felt the need to be punching the ground I guess is something only you can answer." He looked at him almost as if waiting for a response to his remark but Dan remained silent.

"Did you hear me Mayor, not that I suppose you're going to be holding that title much longer. I don't know too many people in public office who can survive being thrown into jail on suspicion of manslaughter. Guess your political aspirations are all over hey?" he said with yet another smirk that Dan longed to wipe off his smug little face.

He stood up to his full 6'2" frame standing a good head over the guard who couldn't have been more than 25. There was a scathing response right on the tip of his tongue but the little runt wasn't even worth the effort. For the moment he was content in the knowledge that he could have cut him down with just a couple of well aimed barbs. He had too much else to think about right now.

He was being released from this hellhole and although it pained him to admit it, the little weasel was more than likely correct about the possible repercussions for his political career. He needed a moment to think. He hadn't even really digested the fact yet that he had allowed himself to be thrown into jail for a crime that never was. Despite what it had cost him though all he felt was relief. Nathan hadn't killed anybody.

Nathan, Haley and their son were going to be the family they deserved to be and nothing would get in their way. He would make sure of that. But he would do it from a distance, only involving himself in their lives in whatever manner they invited, if they chose not to include him than he would have to accept that. He knew he had to let them do things their own way and make their own mistakes as the case may be.

He entered the small room where his blood stained shirt and suit pants hung ready for him to change out of the orange jumpsuit he currently wore. His mind flickered to Karen and their son and he sighed as he realised that he had probably, finally and irrevocably burned all of his bridges with her. Although he had been proven innocent of the crime for which he had been arrested, he knew Karen well enough to know that just the knowledge that he had been a suspect coupled with all the wrongs of his past would sever what small connection they had once again made.

Barely three weeks ago had he told her of the regrets he had about the way he had handled things in his past, not because he expected her to absolve him of his guilt but just because he needed her to know. He knew that he didn't deserve any absolution but maybe it would help her to know that he did still think about how badly he had handled things in their past.

He changed his clothes quickly, wanting to get as far away from his current surroundings as he could. He knew that it didn't matter where he was when the New Year began he would be alone just as he had been on so many occasions in his past and would most likely be in the foreseeable future. For the first time in many years he found himself considering the possibility of leaving Tree Hill and everyone and everything he knew behind. He could make a fresh start somewhere new but deep down he knew that it didn't matter where he went the spectres of his past would always haunt him. He could only hope that his departure would bring some peace to the people he left behind.

So what if it brought him no peace, he knew he didn't deserve any and wouldn't have it whether he stayed or not. This was his chance to do something truly selfless much as he had tried to do by taking the fall for what he thought was Nathan's crime. He could bring peace to everyone whose lives he had disrupted for so long.

His mind finally made up, he walked out to the front desk, determination and surety in his actions bringing back that familiar swagger to his walk. He collected the envelope of belongings they held out to him only then realising that he didn't even have the keys to his car. They still sat in the pocket of his jacket he had left at the café. The same jacket he had so casually slung over the back of a chair and which most likely by now had found its way into the trash courtesy of Karen.

"Do you need a ride somewhere Mayor Scott?"

He looked up at the question seeing the same smirking youth who had released him from his cell earlier but beside him was another officer, an older one, one who had been around long enough to know that nothing is ever certain. Until Dan Scott was officially removed as Mayor he would accord him the deference he would have before this whole ghastly mess. He could only hope that the man didn't decide to sue for wrongful imprisonment. Damned if he knew though just why the mayor had said nothing to free himself as he sat in that jail cell for four days.

He had spoken to the detective who had interviewed him directly after his arrest and the man had been dumbfounded by the mayor's silence throughout the interrogation. He had even refused to have a lawyer present telling them that they should simply let the evidence speak for itself. They had seen him punching the victim; it was obvious what had happened.

Dan silently regarded the man weighing up his options as he did. The question though wasn't whether or not he should accept the ride, taking the ride was a given. No the question that gave him pause to consider was just where he should go. Should he try to get the keys to his car back, see if by some miracle with the chaos of the last few days Karen had not yet had a chance to hurl his jacket into the dumpster?

Slowly he nodded his head at the older officer. "Could you take me to Karen's Café?" he asked.

"Um sure I can, not sure if the place will be open this late and all but if that's where you want to go I'll be happy to take you Mayor Scott."

"I'd appreciate that," he said before turning his back to them both and making his way outside. It was cold out and for a moment he stood silently absorbing the feeling of the wind on his face, the most tangible symbol of his freedom.

"Right over here Mayor Scott," sounded the officer's voice from behind him and he turned to follow him.

He slid into the front passenger seat of the patrol car trying to banish the memories of how it had felt to be riding in the back just a few nights before. The officer sat beside him in the driver's seat regarding him curiously for a moment still having trouble associating this man with the one he had met on several occasions in the past. Dan Scott was known for being bullish and arrogant, blustering his way through situations where a more careful approach was warranted, but there was no sign of that man tonight. This Dan Scott was quiet, almost introspected.

The drive passed quickly with only silence between the two occupants of the car. As the patrol car pulled up in front of the café, Dan found himself against his better judgement searching almost subconsciously for any sign of her. The building was in darkness though and the closed sign hung clearly in the middle of the door.

"That's a shame Mayor Scott, looks like the place is closed. Anyplace else you'd like me to take you? It is only five minutes till the New Year you know."

"You can leave me here," Dan said gratingly already swinging his legs out as the door to the car swung open. "Thanks for the ride," he said gruffly.

"Not a problem Mayor Scott and if no-one else has said this I just want to make sure you understand how sorry I personally am about this mix up. But no harm done now is there? You're out in time to see in the New Year."

"Get out of here," Dan responded not even bothering to look at the other man as he slammed the car door shut behind him.

He heard the sounds of the engine starting up and the car driving away and released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

He glanced down at his hands, the stark white of the bandage gleaming almost eerily under the streetlights. He noticed the slight tremor in them and mentally chastised himself for this outward sign of weakness.

He walked slowly but determinedly towards the door hoping to at least get a glimpse to see if his jacket still remained where he had left it. Although he would never later be able to explain the urge he reached out for the handle as he came to the door testing it half heartedly and almost jumping back in surprise as the door yielded easily.

His senses went into overdrive as he considered possibility after possibility of just why the door would not be locked. What if Karen lay on the floor inside, the result of some overzealous thief? He would never forgive himself if something had happened to her.

He stepped into the darkened room, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim interior. When they did he saw nothing out of the ordinary, no signs of a struggle. He briefly considered turning on the light but saw no reason to alert any passer by's to his presence.

The room was filled with long shadows making it difficult to make out the shapes of the tables with the chairs placed neatly on top of them. He made his way carefully to the counter, as he moved behind it he saw almost instantly the dark material of his jacket. He picked it up feeling the reassuring weight of the keys in the pocket and sighed with relief.

A hand touching his arm caused him to jerk in surprise

"I was wondering when you would come back for that?" she said quietly.

He could just barely make out her features in the dimness of the room but it didn't stop the jolt of electricity that coursed through his veins with her standing so close.

"I'm sorry Karen; I didn't think you'd be here. I just came for my keys. I'll go now."

He started to move away but her hand remained on his arm. Although she barely touched him he stopped, cemented to the spot.

"Dan tell me what your resolution is for the New Year," she gently prodded him.

He looked at her sceptically, unsure of what to say, even more unsure of why she asked.

"Dan?" she asked more firmly but he remained silent.

"Do you want to hear mine?" she questioned him.

He nodded words beyond him at this point.

"My New Year's Resolution is to stop living in the past," she said without hesitation.

He looked at her curiously unsure what this meant for him or why she felt the need to tell him.

Before she could say anything more he launched into speech. "I don't want to live in the past either Karen but I don't want to just erase it either. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and without the past you wouldn't exist in my life and we wouldn't have Lucas. There are some parts of our past that I would gladly erase if it were only possible. I know I'm eighteen years too late Karen but there's one thing that hasn't changed and that's the happiness I feel every time I'm around you. I come alive when I'm with you Karen and no-one else has ever made me feel anything like that since you. I don't think there is anyone else that can do that for me Karen in fact I'd lay money on it. I just wish you could feel even an ounce of the happiness that I do every time you look at me or smile at me Karen."

She looked at him considering his words for a moment, "So much has happened Dan, some of it good but a lot of if has been bad. I don't want to think about all the bad things anymore. There's a reason you and I are here now. Do you know what it is?"

He shook his head, again without words, not trusting himself to speak at that moment.

"I loved your brother Dan but I know he would have wanted me to be happy. I think he knew something too. Something that not even I knew until our son made me realise it. He knew that a part of me still belonged to you. He knew that I never really got over you, no matter what I told myself," she paused drawing in a deep breath before she continued.

"I've seen you do a lot of awful things Dan and there's probably some that I don't even know about. In fact I'm sure there are but I spoke to Nathan tonight Dan and he told me what you did for him. He told me how you sent him away so he could be with the woman he loves and their child. I want a fresh start with you Dan. I want to see what's left of that love we shared all those years ago because I refuse to believe that it wasn't something special. How could it not have been, it gave me the most important thing in my life. It gave me Lucas. I'm going to have another child Dan, so what better time is there to start a new chapter of my life. I want to give us another chance."

He looked at her flabbergasted, unable to believe the words that had come from her mouth mere seconds before.

"What's your resolution Dan?" she asked again.

He looked at her bathed in the muted light that came from outside and the answer screamed out in his head. He took her hand and held it up to his heart.

"It's simple," he said. "My resolution is to do everything I can to make you, Lucas and this baby happy. I'll be a good father to Keith's baby, Karen and to our son. I'll do whatever it takes."

"That's all I needed to hear," she said happy tears shimmering in her eyes. She reached up putting her arms around his neck, nestling her body into his once so familiar one. He reached down cupping her face, kissing her as the sounds of fireworks welcoming in the New Year sounded outside. They didn't hear the whoops and hollers of the revellers out in the streets, they didn't hear the car horns tooting, the drunken voices singing, all they heard was the echoes of the promises they had made to each other for the year to come and hopefully for many years after that.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And days of auld lang syne?_

_And here's a hand, my trusty friend_

_And gie's a hand o' thine_

_We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne._


End file.
